1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to message transfer among data processing systems and more specifically to policies for sending and receiving messages at a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. On the Internet, computers may communicate with other computers. Information between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols. A set of protocols used on the Internet is called the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
Electronic mail (e-mail) is widely used to communicate over the Internet. It is commonplace for users to send messages to others users through the Internet in the form of electronic mail. The use of electronic mail is commonplace for personal and business use. Electronic mail is used by individuals to keep in touch with and communicate with other users. Additionally, electronic mail provides a medium to collaborate and exchange documents.
The messages may be drafted using an electronic mail program on a computer. While a user is drafting a message, the message is generally not available to be accessed by other computers. In other words, the message may be considered to be off-line. When the user desires to send the message, the electronic mail program can transfer the message from the computer the message was drafted at to an intermediate computer, such as a server computer for example. From the server computer, the message may be retrieved by an electronic mail program of the intended recipient of the message.
The process of transferring messages to and from a server computer may be referred to as replication. The message drafted at the user's computer is replicated to the server computer. The message may then be later replicated by an electronic mail program at the recipient's computer.